A New Revelation
by Arianwen
Summary: its a Harry/Hermione/Ginny story....can Harry make up his mind? please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok hey yall! I'm back! ::laughs hysterically:: and I have a new series! No this has nothing to do with Center Stage! I'm sorry I haven't written anything new lately on Dancing Love but im at a writers block… hopefully this will help me out of it! But if you have any questions or comments write me at [Arianwen13@aol.com][1] ! Thanks!

DISCLAMER~~ these characters belong to JK Rowling (lucky woman!) and just the usual broohaha (broohaha? Ha ha ha ::slams door:: hey what about your door knocker! We already have one! We had another but I vanished mysteriously ::I did it!: ) ok you got me off track J but you know the rest so just read it! 

# A New Revelation

Harry sat mulling over his breakfast of steaming porridge. How was he going to remember the 5 tales of Yulic the Shaggy for history, the new Quidditch plays for Wood, _and_ to go to Hogsmeade to buy Hermione a birthday present. He still didn't know what to get her, maybe an assortment of candy. "Ugh!" he said out loud expressing his annoyance, several other Gryffindors looked at him strangely and Harry blushed deeply and stared back down at his rapidly cooling porridge. 

"Hey Harry!" called Ginny Weasly as she sat down in front of Harry.

"Oh Hi Gin." Replied Harry noncommittally, he continued to worry about if Hermione would prefer candy, or roses, or maybe…

Harry's thoughts trailed off as he heard Ron and Hermione come to the table and sit down. Harry looked up at them and smiled,

"So where have you guys been? Hermione still crying over lost Victor?" 

"Harry, shut up!" Hermione gave him the look, and Harry shut up but could barely control his laugher. Hermione and Victor Krum had broken up last week, he told her that he couldn't handle a long distance relationship and she had taken it hard.

"Actually Harry," Started Ron, but Ginny interrupted, "Harry maybe later today you and I, well umm, we could…" 

"Ginny!" Reprimanded Harry, "Ron was talking don't interrupt!"

Ginny blushed to the roots of her dark red hair and suddenly became very interested in her bowl of rock hard breakfast. Hermione then started talking to explain where they were with Harry listening so attentively that Ron was the only person who heard Ginny snort and say, "I'm sure that if he didn't have HERMIONE GRANGER stuck up his ass he would realize that I am in LOVE with him!" 

Ron blinked several times and let this statement register, his own sister in love with his best friend who was in love with the same girl that he loved, that beautiful Hermione? And she loved him so much that she would cuss? Now that was drastic! Maybe if he got Ginny and Harry together he could have Hermione. 

Suddenly Ron noticed that almost everyone else had left the Great Hall; he looked at his watch and almost screamed. "Hermione! Harry! We're late for Professor Binns test!!!!" 

Hermione looked at her own watch, grabbed her bag and stood up so fast that she almost knocked the table over. "C'mon you guys! We're gonna be late!"

As they came out of Professor Binns class Hermione sighed with relief and Ron turned to Harry and grimaced, "Ugh, I just failed that one!"

"Well you should have been studying last night instead of playing Wizard Chess!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh come on Herm, you know he had to practice for the championship!" retorted Harry defensively.

"Hmph." Hermione replied

"Stop it you guys!" interrupted Ron, "Fine Hermione, I could have studied last night instead of playing chess, but I didn't, I thought I would have time to study afterwards. Its okay!" 

The three walked around the corner and almost got run over by Hagrid who was hurrying sown the hall not looking where he was going."Oh, Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry, "Where are you going?"

"Me?!" Hagrid's deep voice cracking, "I…um well I'm…I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey, I need some uh…healing salve stuff…uh gotta go!" Hagrid hurried off down the hall.

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "but the Hospital Wing is in the other direction!"

Harry and Ron shrugged and Harry said, "well I don't know where Hagrid is heading but I know we'll be heading to detention if we don't make it to Potions in the next 5 minutes!"

"Oh no!" cried Hermione, "Run!"

And they pelted down the hall toward the dungeons.

   [1]: mailto:Arianwen13@aol.com



	2. Part 2 - Ginny or Hermione?

A New Revelation

Part 2

When the three of them reached Snape's dungeon the class had already started. They burst in and Snape smiled cruelly and said, "So…Potter, at it again I see, skipping class. Tut, tut, tut. And I see your accomplices in crime are with you, Weasly, Miss Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor!!" 

But Professor…!" started Hermione but Ron grabbed her forcefully and pushed her down into a chair.

Snape turned his attention back to the Slytherins who were snickering and said, "Now let's continue making our Poly-Juice Potion. I know we made this before the holidays but take this opportunity to test your skills. Think of this as a test, so you may NOT use your notes. Its just you, your partner, your cauldron and your ingredients."

Harry slouched into his seat and sighed. What a day, failed one test and lost 20 points from his house; not the best way to start a day! He looked over at Ginny, who even though was a 4 year and one year younger was in the new AP classes, she was cutting up the bit of shredded boomslang skin that they needed. It would be another month before they could try it but they had to get started somewhere.

"So where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry Ginny," replied Harry, "we kinda ran into Hagrid, did you get in trouble because I wasn't here to be your partner?" 

"No, but thanks for asking!" 

They went back to cutting up ingredients and after a few minutes Harry said,

"Oh Gin,"

"Yeah?" Ginny looked over at him anxiously, maybe finally he would ask her out!

"What should I get Hermione for her birthday? It's tomorrow and I have no idea what girls like!"

Ginny's face fell faster than a 10-ton weight, "Oh! Um well, why don't you get her some jewelry I know she loves it. I saw this really pretty silver necklace in a shop down at Hogsmeade the other day that you could get her."

"Really?" asked Harry, "well then, would you show it to me after school today, we could get the necklace and then go get some butterbeer."

Ginny's face jumped with anticipation, "you mean, you and me, together? Going out to get butterbeer? like a date?"

"Well um sure if you want to think of it like that… I mean I love to go out with my friends."

"Friends…oh yeah…sure." Ginny went back to stirring in the knotgrass.

Harry sat there and thought about what Ginny had just said, "…like a date?" was that what he wanted it to be? He had never thought about how he felt about Ginny. She made him feel special, excited and alive. But Hermione, she made him feel quivery, like jello, a muggle food that Dudley liked a lot. She also made him feel like he was a normal person, not the great Harry Potter. Ginny did that too though. _I never knew that Ginny liked me. Oh my gosh I have been so mean to her lately! Just ignoring her and hanging on Hermione like a life preserver._ He couldn't believe himself. Here he was a normal, well kind of normal guy, fighting with himself! _Oh great! Now I'm going insane! _But then his thoughts went back to Ginny, with her small, delicate, and comforting form. Her green eyes and red hair that made everything work for her…But what about Hermione? Who did he really love? And how was he going to choose?

A/N~ so did you like??? Tell me huh huh? Well I hope you did! And here's a hint: the more you review the faster I add more stuff! So please READ and REVIEW!! 

Oh and also all the characters belong to JK Rowling and I just get the plot L oh well!


End file.
